What Happened to Val?
by italianangel38
Summary: Val has changed and is drawing away from everyone including Tyler who loves her. No one can reach Val or talk to her, but can they do it before it's too late? *I wrote a chapter 3 -very sad*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey guys I don't own In a Heartbeat or the characters just John because I made him up. Please R&R and be constructive!. You can email me too at italianangel1438@hotmail.com .  
It's kind of sad and its sort of short I dont know if I will add any chapters or not- you all tell me.  
  
"I love you Val. I swear with all my heart I do" Tyler pleads looking into Val's eyes  
"I can't love you Tyler. I love someone else" Val says in a voice of stone  
"You can't love him Val, cause you heart belongs to me. I can see it in your eyes that you love me. He isn't good enough for you"  
"How do you know what is good for me? How do you know what's right?" Val says her voice rising  
"He doesn't love you Val, he is a pretty face, he wants some game, he doesn't care about you." Tyler tells her softly  
"He loves me Tyler. I love him too. I used to love you, but that is all in the past. We're done , we're over, we're through" Val gets up to walk away  
Tyler grabs her arm "You may be through with me Val , but I will never be through with you"  
Val looks at Tyler right in the eye, for a moment her heart seems to soften even so she replies "Good-bye Tyler. I don't love you anymore. We can still be friends"  
"Val you know I cant be friends with you I love you"  
Val shrugs her shoulders "Then I guess we aren't friends either"  
Val leaves the cafeteria without giving a glance behind her.  
  
At the station later on  
  
"Val and Tyler please come here" Alex asks  
"I have a big project, one that may take a long time , I think you should work together seeing how well you two get along. What do you two think?"  
"I guess so" Tyler replies unsure  
"I don't think so" Val says in a voice so sure "You see I'm done for the night I am going home, I have no more to do here, and I have plans tonight"  
"Then go ahead Val , if there is no more time left on the clock, I'm sure that I can get Hank to fill your spot"  
Again Val shrugs and leaves the room. She is cut off by Brooke .  
"You know Val if you aren't going to put in anymore effort, you might as well just drop out,. You are doing the squad no good, you never want to help out. You've changed so much since you met that guy John, your not the same person, I don't even know who you are"  
Once more Val shrugs as though it her new way of life "Are you done now Brooke? Cause you have to excuse me I have a date tonight. Tell mom and dad I will probably be late and dont save me dinner cause I will of already ate."  
"Sure" Brooke says sullenly as Val walks out the door. "I'm scared for her, I hope she knows what she is doing"  
  
At the Linear house.  
"Brooke is Val coming home tonight? Will we get to see her today?" Her mother asks in a hopeful voice  
"No mom I'm sorry, she wont be home tonight, she said she will be late and no to wait up tonight."  
"Well don't worry Brooke its just a phase your sister is in, she'll grow out of it soon, dont you worry it will be just fine" Her mother says hopefully  
"Ok mom I guess your right. But lets not talk about her now, I want to enjoy tonight"  
  
Next day at school.  
  
"Hey Val wait up. We can walk to class together"  
Val turns and says "Not today Caitie I was just leaving"  
"Just leaving what do you mean? Val Linear never cuts class, much less a whole day!"  
"Who's to day what I do or what I dont do, I decide about that, not you not no one" Val says crossly her voice rising.  
"Ok Ok I get the picture. Go ahead but I wont be joining you today, I'm already in enough trouble"  
"No offense meant to you Caitie but I wasn't planning on asking you to cut with me I have plans of my own and they didn't include you"  
Caitie is taken back and shocked and doesn't say a word   
"If your done talking now Caitie I'd like to go"  
Caitie nods still unable to speak.  
Val leaves through the doors and gets in her boyfriends John's car.  
  
At the station that night. Everyone is sitting around when the siren goes off.  
  
"Come on get in the car we have to go now!" Hank shouts above all the noise  
They race to the night through the dark stormy night. They arrive and the scene and take it the sight, its a three car pileup with glass all around, its chaos and crazy and nothing could be heard above the sound.  
  
"Val you and Tyler start over there" calls Hank "Me and Jamie will start over here"  
"I'll start where I want, there is no right or wrong." Val shouts  
"Val just come on this isn't the time to start a fight" Tyler pleads  
Val is heading over towards the wrong direction. Tyler goes after her.   
"Val over here" Tyler shouts quite loud  
"Do what you want , I dont care what you do. Just leave me alone!" Val pulls her arm away causing Tyler to fall , at that very same second a car going much to fast hits right into Tyler.  
"Tyler !" Hank shouts seeing the whole scene "Someone get over there and EMT is down"  
An older EMT rushes over and confirms Hank's worst fear "I'm sorry Hank , but he is dead. He was killed on impact.  
Hanks starts to shout curses left and right "My best friend is dead, this just isn't right" Hank turns to Val, his eyes now ablaze. "This is all you fault, and for the rest of your life you will have to live with this!"  
"No!" Val screams "He just cant be dead! I love him so much! Please tell me he isn't dead!"   
But Val knows he is and she knows its her fault. "I love you Tyler I hope you knew that"  
  
The End.   
Hey guys you like? I know its short and I don't know if I should continue or not. Feedback please!  



	2. How it all began.

Hey guys, yea I decided to do a chapter two, the story just wasn't finished I couldn't leave it like that. I wrote The End in case I didn't decide to finish it.   
  
At the scene of the crash still.  
  
Val stands numbly in the spot where Tyler was hit, his blood lay all around, his presence seems to be there. "God what did I do?" She asks looking towards the heavens. "Please I'll do anything to take it back. Take me instead." She waits a second almost wishing to find herself dead in Tyler's place. It of course does not work.  
"Come on Val we have to go" Jamie says gently pulling her towards the ambulance  
"No Jamie let me stay, I'll walk later, I don't deserve to be treated fair"  
"Don't blame yourself Val. It wasn't your fault"  
"If she is coming tell her to get in cause I'm leaving right now" Hank says in a cold voice to Jamie  
"Val come on lets go" Jamie pleads  
"Leave me Jamie. I don't want to leave"  
"Fine then I'll stay with you" Jamie says  
"No Jamie please I want to be alone" The tone of Val's voice scares Jamie still he says  
"Ok Val go ahead I wont go with you"  
"Thank you Jamie" Val leaves  
"JAMIE get in now I'm leaving" Hank says both upset and angry  
"Nah I'm walking tonight I need time to think" Jamie tells him  
"Fine! I'll talk to you later" Hank tears away from the scene of the accident  
  
Jamie turns and jogs down the block in the direction Val headed. He finds her sitting on an old now unused overpass. Val looks up as Jamie gets closer.  
"I told you to leave me be" Her voice is cold.  
"I couldn't do that you were too upset."  
"I'm fine Jamie you can go"  
"Tell me what happened Val"  
She looks at him surprised "Why would you even want to talk to me after everything that has happened?"  
"Cause I know how it feels when you feel like you let everyone down and everything is your fault" Jamie shrugs  
"But everything IS my fault and I HAVE let everyone down"   
Once again Jamie shrugs "It doesn't matter you still should talk about it"  
"Ok.." Val takes a deep breath and starts to talk "About 2 or 3 weeks ago….."  
  
The scene fades into a flashback of about 3 weeks ago Val, Caitie and Tyler are standing by the front entrance of the school.  
  
The three of them are talking and joking when the roar or an engine to a 1989 Mustang pulls into the parking lot the car is fire engine red and is making a huge scene.  
The driver of the car comes walking into the school a minute later. The guy is totally built it shows he works out, with a great tan, light brown hair and deep brown eyes, his smile can make your heart melt, and his clothes obviously new. He smiles at Val as he walks by and says "Hey"   
"Hi" Val says weakly. The guy moves on into the building.  
  
~~~~"I remember that day. Every girl in school was talking about that guy" Jamie says back in the present.~~~~  
  
In study hall later on. Val is sitting at her desk daydreaming about the mystery guy, when the door to the classroom opens and the guy walks in.  
He speaks to the teacher a minute, then the teacher motions for him to take a seat next to Val where there is an empty desk.  
He sits down and leans over "Hey long time no see, and I know it is cause I never forget a face like yours." Val giggles "Thank you"  
  
Tyler is sitting behind them with Hank and he makes a face about it "What is up with that Hank? I mean come on I'd never forget your face? That's pathetic!"  
Hank shakes his head and laughes, your just worried Val will break up with you for the new guy"  
"I am not" Tyler says defensively   
"OK Tyler whatever you say" Hanks laughs  
  
"So what's your name?" the guys asks Val  
"Val- Val Linear"  
"Nice to meet you Val Linear, I'm John Vedrai. I just moved here from Florida"  
*That explains the amazing tan* Val thinks to herself  
"Wow Florida huh? I was there once it's really pretty there"  
"Nothing could be as pretty as you Val. Hey would you like to hang out after school today? You know show me around the neighborhood?"  
"Sure thing I would love too. Show you around town" Val answers  
  
~~~~"I remember that day you came into work late for like the first time. How could you fall for a line like that?" Jamie asks  
"Come on Jamie this amazingly hot guy comes in and asks ME out of all the girls to show him around town. How could I say no?"  
"I don't know Val. Saying no might of been a good idea Ok well continue the story."~~~~  
  
That day after school. (actually it was during last class but they left early)  
"Wow you know I never skipped class before" Val said  
"Oh yea?" John says looking at her "So how does it feel?"  
"Actually it feels great I feel so free!" Val exclaims  
"You like that feeling? Have you ever gone down a rode so fast its like your flying?"  
"No, but it sounds like fun" Val smiles  
"Come on I know the perfect place"  
  
They drive a little bit until they get to an old and abandoned rode that is desolete.  
"You ready?" John asks Val  
"Uh huh" She says a little nervously   
"Hey don't be nervous, just buckle up tight"  
Val tightens her seat belt. A second later they clear a 2 mile stretch of rode in about 10 seconds flat (I know I'm exaggerating but its fun).  
They stop and John turns to her "So how did you like THAT?"  
"Oh my gosh I loved it"  
John smiled "I knew you would"  
  
The next couple of days went like this Val and John cutting class, going off racing in the woods, they'd make out in his car, get food, and just hang out. Until that day a few days after John showed up.  
  
Tyler is at his locker and he slams it shut. He is surprised to see Val on the other side.  
"Hey Val" he says smiling  
Her voice steady she says "We need to talk"  
"OK" Tyler says then follows her into an empty classroom "What's up?"  
"Listen this is kinda hard so don't say anything until I'm done ok?"  
Tyler nods.  
"We have to break up Tyler I never meant for it to happen this way but we can't"  
"UH - Uh is it because of that guy John?"  
"Yes it is because of that guy John and I love him, we are meant for each other."  
"Val-"  
"Hey baby" John says poking his head in the room "You ready to go?"  
"Uh huh I'm coming. Later Tyler"  
"Bye" Tyler mumbles. He looks at the clock the first bell hasn't even rung  
  
Once outside John ask Val "So did he take it like a man?"  
"OH puh-lease he looked like he was about to cry - I almost felt sorry for him. He is so pathetic. But you know" she smiles coyly "It was kinda a rush"  
John smiles "You want a real rush?"  
"Sure what do you have in mind"  
"This" John pulls his hand out of his pocket and reveals a joint in his hand  
  
~~~~ Jamie groans "Tell me you didn't Val"   
Val looks down ashamed "I did and I didn't stop there, I did some LSD, and other crap I dont even know what, I drank I went to parties, I don't even know who I am anymore"  
Val looks down, her face expressing more then what she is saying.  
"What else happened Val?" Jamie asks gently ~~~~  
  
One night at a party the night before chapter one took place.  
Val and John are at a raving open house party, the crowd is getting wild and everyone is experimenting with all different drugs and drinks.  
Val starts to get a little bit dizzy and wants to stop dancing and just sit down.   
"Val what are you doing? The party is over here" John says  
"I need to sit a minute" Val complains  
"Val dont be a baby come on get up" John orders  
"Don't yell at me" Val shouts  
"Shut up!" John sreams in her face "Come back over here!"  
Val gets a pissed off look on her face and gets up to leave she gets out the front door when John comes after her.  
"VAL! I said stop!" He screams starting to sound crazy.  
"NO!" Val sreams   
John grabs her wrist and uses it to drag her back into the party.  
  
End Of Flashback.  
  
"Let me see your wrist Val" Jamie tells her gently  
Val obliges and shows him   
"Val I think your wrist may be broken….has he ever hurt you before?"  
Val nods and moves the hair off the back of her neck, revealing deep dark black bruises , the same goes for her back.  
"Val what's going on this isn't like you…"  
"What isn't like me Jamie? I don't even know who I am anymore….i'm so lost and alone I dont have anyone left and the one person I truly loved is dead"   
Jamie hugs her and says "You need to get help Val, and you should see a doctor."  
"I know… I am so scared though"  
"I am here for you Val"  
"How come Jamie.? How come you didn't abandon me like everyone else?"  
"Val no one abandoned you, you left them and they had to go on with their lives but they will still be there for you especially Caitie"  
"I don't know Jamie"  
"Come on Val" Jamie says pulling her up "Remember to take it one day at a time"  
"One day at a time huh?" She says softly "Thanks for being such a good friend"  
"Friends don't leave friend even in the worst of times." Jamie comforts her.  
"So whats next ?" Val asks  
"Well we get you to a doctor, talk to your parents to Caitie and…….."  
"Tyler's funeral" Val supplies "What have I done?" she says barely above a whisper  
  
TBC'd. So did you guys like this chapter. Everyone else will be more involved in the next chapter but I needed to let you guys in on how all of this happened. Feedback please R&R and be constructive. Or email me at italianangel1438@hotmail.com  



	3. Tyler's funeral

Hey guys ok last chapter was sweet and well I guess uplifting (for Val) but now we have to get into the sad stuff you know pain anger and tears (sniff) ok please R&R or email italianangel1438@hotmail.com. I don't own the song either obviously it is by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men  
  
"So" Val said getting up  
"Let's go to the station, I'm pretty sure everyone will be there" Jamie says softly  
"I don't think I'm ready…I can't face anyone"  
"Hey you talked to me, you can talk to everyone else ok? Lets go"  
  
They get up and start the long walk back to the station, on the way it starts to pour.  
*Well the weather definitely matches my feelings* Val thinks hugging herself to keep warm  
  
~Sorry I never told you  
all I wanted to say  
and now it's too late to hold you  
cause you've flown away  
so far away~  
  
"Hey guys" Jamie says softly coming in  
Everyone is there. Tyler's parents, Val's parents, (ok everyone's parents) Brooke, Hank, Alex , Caitie and a few other EMTs are there.  
  
"Oh baby" Val's mother says going over to hug Val.  
Val breaks down and starts to cry in her mother's arms like a little girl  
"Don't cry baby, be strong." Her father says soothingly  
  
"So what do we do?" Tyler's mother asks to no one in particular  
"Well you will have to go and claim his body, then set up for funeral arrangements and call family…." Alex says wearily   
"We'll come with you" Val's mother says referring to her and her husband  
"Yes and I will come to help with what I can too" Hank's father adds  
The adults leave and Alex does too saying how he needs to take care of some paperwork. Brooke leaves with Alex to help him.  
~never had I imagined   
living without your smile  
feeling and knowing you hear me  
it keeps me alive- alive~  
  
The four remaining teens look around.  
"So uh. Uh" Caitie starts to cry   
"Shhh….." Jamie goes over and cradles her  
"I don't get it…" She sobs "How could he be here and then gone"  
Caitie looks up at the sound of Val starting to cry  
"Oh Val….i'm so sorry" Caitie goes over and hugs her best friend  
Val pulls away "How could you say I'm your best friend?"  
"Val you will always be my best friend…no matter what"  
"After everything I put everyone through.."  
"You lost yourself….you made mistakes.. but friends are always there for you"  
"I killed Tyler Caitie, how could you ever forgive me? I loved him and I never told him"  
"Val you did not kill Tyler it was an accident"  
"Yes she did" Hank speaks up for the first time "She killed Tyler, she killed my best friend"  
"Hank come on don't talk like that you know she didn't kill Tyler" Jamie protests  
"Yes she did she left him, and he loved her for that dirt bag of a guy" Hank yells  
"She's done with him" Jamie yells back  
Just then they all hear the familiar sound of John's car outside.  
"Sure she is done with him all right" Hank sneers  
John walks in a moment later "What no hello?" He says to Val  
"John I told you we were done" She says trying to keep her composure  
"And I told you we'll be done when I SAY we're done"   
'Hey!" Jamie yells "You need to leave."  
"You going to make me?" John challenges  
"Jamie stop!" Caitie cries "I'm calling the cops" she goes to the phone  
"Don't bother" John says "I'm leaving but this isn't over Val"  
"The hell it is" Jamie growls  
  
John leaves and Jamie and Caitie take Val to the hospital.  
  
~and I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
like so many friends we've lost along the way  
and I know eventually we'll be together  
one sweet day~  
  
"This is surreal" Val mutters as she gives information to a policeman at the hospital. That the nurse had called when she heard Val's story.  
"No it's very real" He tells her "This guy is wanted in a few states for dealing drugs, now we may be able to catch him"  
"What about Val?" Caitie asks  
"We'll have to inform her parents and -"  
"Talk to me."  
"Excuse me?" The policeman asks  
"Talk to me. I'm right here. This is happening to me" Val says  
"Ok Ms. Linear, we will call your parents inform them on everything, we will try to get John, put him on trial, he will be put away"  
"But what happens to me after?"  
"The tests we ran, showed little amounts of drug in your blood, which says that you have not touched any of it in a while, and when you did it was little doses. In all honestly it is up to your parents what will happen. I need to be going, your parents should be here any minute"  
"Do they know?" Val asks softly  
"Yes, a social worker called and told them everything"  
  
Seconds later after the cop left, her parent burst into the room. Brooke remains outside.  
  
"Caitie, Jamie can you go wait outside with Brooke?" Mrs. Linear asks  
They leave.  
"Mom-"  
"Don't say anything" She interrupts "I don't get this Val. You were such a good kid, good grades, good friends, you worked as an EMT"  
"I still am an EMT"  
"Are you Val? What kind of help were you to people really?" Her mother asks  
"What's going to happen now?"  
"I don't know" Her mom replies  
"This is what will happen" Her father says "You will go to school each day, and come home immediately, the only visitors you may have are Caitie, Jamie or Hank, no one else. You will do all of your school work and every month we will bring you here to get you tested for drugs, until we can trust you again."  
"What about EMT" Val asks trying not to cry  
"We will talk about that later" He answers  
Val nods  
"Honey we still love you. We are just trying to get you back on track I know we didn't lose you" He says gently "Before you know it your life will be back to normal"  
"It can never be. Tyler's dead"  
  
~darling, I never showed  
assumed you'd always be there  
and I - I took your presence for granted  
but I always cared and I miss the love you shared~  
  
Back at the Linear house.  
  
Val is on her bed when she hears her mom get a phone call. Minutes later Brooke walks in.  
"They got John. He's been arrested"  
"That's good" Val attempts a smile  
"Don't bother Val. I'm not going to forgive you like mom and dad and Jamie and Caitie did, I'm with Hank you Killed Tyler"  
"Brooke-"  
"Whatever Val I don't want to here it"  
Val lays back down  
"Oh Val what happened? Where did you go? How could you let yourself get so lost?"  
She asks herself  
  
~and I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
like so many friends we've lost along the way  
and I know eventually we'll be together  
one sweet day~  
  
(Ok this is the sad moment Tyler's funeral. Sniff!)  
  
  
  
Val looks at herself in the mirror her eyes seemed to be as dark as her black dress.  
"Val come on, we're leaving" Her mom calls  
***************  
  
*The smell is sickening* Hank feels like he is about to throw up, or faint or something. His father's comforting hand on his shoulder does no good. Hank sees some guys from the (football) team. They are all trying to not cry. *They're trying to be men* Hank thinks He notices some cheerleaders bawling there eyes out he makes his way through the crowd, so many crying people *I never knew so many people knew Tyler* Hank thinks  
Then he finally spots the one thing he dreaded seeing the most. Tyler's casket  
Hank's stomach starts doing flips as he makes his way over.  
**************  
  
*This can't be real* Val thinks *I'm responsible for this* People look at Val warily *Everyone knows. They all know this is my fault* The crowd moves aside as she makes her way through. *They don't even want to touch me* She thinks  
Then she sees Tyler's casket  
**************  
  
"Tell me this isn't happening" Caitie whispers holding Jamie's hand with a death grip  
"It is, it is" Jamie whispers back holding her hand just as tightly  
They walk through the crowd, everyone giving them sympathetic looks  
"They're all so fake, half these people didn't even know Tyler and they're here crying" Caitie says angrily   
"Calm down Caitie and just ignore everyone"  
They finally reach their destination. Tyler's casket.  
******************  
  
  
"Hey Hank…" Val says so softly  
"Hi" Hank says looking down  
"Look I know you blame me for this. And well I do too I want to take it back but I can't I would die in his place if I could. I should go"  
"Val wait"  
She stops  
"I - I know it isn't your fault. It was just so much easier to blame someone and be angry. Then to be sad and admit to what happened. Friends again"  
Val nods, she can't say anything she is crying so hard  
By time Caitie and Jamie reach the casket, Val and Hank are hugging and crying in each other's arms. They notice Jamie and Caitie and pull them over too. Soon all four (yes even Jamie) are all crying and hugging.  
  
~although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
you will always listen as I pray~  
  
  
"Excuse me can everyone please take your seat, we will begin the service now" The pastor says  
Everyone sits  
"Today we are gathered here in the memory of Tyler Connell…… (he says his ceremony) then says "At this time, we will view the casket and then proceed to the burial grounds."  
  
  
  
When Val, Hank, Jamie and Caitie get there they place Tyler's uniform in the casket along side him along with a picture of all of them the last time they all hung out.  
  
~and I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
like so many friends we've lost along the way  
and I know eventually we'll be together  
one sweet day~  
  
At the burial grounds  
  
"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust" The preacher starts  
  
~and I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
like so many friends we've lost along the way  
and I know eventually we'll be together  
one sweet day~  
  
When the preacher is done, Tyler's parents sprinkle some dirt on top of the casket, everyone follows their example.   
Val and Hank remain after everyone has left and Val places a yellow rose on top and they leave hand in hand.  
  
~sorry I never told you  
all I wanted to say~  
  
  
  
I hope you guys liked it, I know it was sad I think the saddest I have ever written, I will put some closer in the next chapter, I hope you liked it. R&R  
A/N: A yellow rose cause in case you didn't know they symbolize that your sorry about something.  



End file.
